Lillie
Lillie is a 10-year-old Pokemon trainer. She is the daughter of Lusamine and the younger sister of Gladion. She is the mother of Lillia, Gladys, and Lila. She is a chosen child partnered with Meicoomon. She is 10-years-old in Part I and Gabe's Pokémon Adventures series, 13-years-old in Part II and 20-years-old at the end of Part II and beginning of Part III. Personality Lillie is a kindhearted and polite girl always thinking of others before herself. This trait gives her the Crest of Kindness along with Ken Ichijouji. During the middle of the series, Ken has a major crush on Lillie, Gabrielle, and Yolei. One time, Ken saved her from BlackWar Greymon who was about to kill her when she tried to convince him that she cared for him. Bio Lillie is the youngest child and only daughter of Lusamine and the younger sister of Gladion. She debuted in Gabe Goes to School where she was one of Mallow's friends along with Kiawe and Lana. As an treat for enrolling in the Pokemon school, she took everyone to her house where she introduced them to her mother and older brother and her two Pokemon: Alolan Vulpix and Lillipup which were given to her by her brother when she was little. Team Rocket arrives and attempts to kidnap Alolan Vulpix and Lillipup, but they capture Lillie instead. Planning on keeping the young child to recruit her into a Team Rocket agent, Team Rocket attempts to make off with Lillie angering her mother and older brother. Crystal sends her Rowlet to save Lillie, but it refuses to listen to her. Cilan offers it a treat if it uses its powers to help Lusamine rescue Lillie. Rowlet uses its powers to cut the net that Lillie was trapped in and Lusamine caught her daughter. Knowing what was about to happen next, Team Rocket attempted to escape. But Lillie's two Pokemon sent them blasting off as revenge for harming Lillie. Lusamine reunited with her daughter. Lillie asked her mother if she could travel with Gabrielle and her friends. Lusamine agreed. During their journey, Lillie saw a Growlithe and wanted to catch it and add it to her team.When Team Rocket captured the Growlithe, Lillie put herself in harm's way to save it. Angry at seeing Lillie get hurt, Growlithe freed itself and saved Lillie at the last minute. After Team Rocket was sent blasting off, Growlithe asked to join Lillie's team. Lillie agreed and caught it in a Poke Ball. In another episode, Team Rocket captured all of Lillie's Pokemon as an ransom demanding the children to give Lillie to them. But Gabrielle protected Lillie and saved her Pokemon. When Professor Kuikui met up with them, he gave Lillie a Rockruff to be her starter Pokemon. Instead of carrying Rockruff in a Poke Ball, Lillie always carried it in her arms. Along with the children, Lillie was chosen to become a Digidestined and met her partner Digimon, Meicoomon who was happy to meet her partner. After Taichi "Tai" Kamiya arrived back in the Digital World, he and Lillie discovered a evil Digimon causing trouble for the other Digidestined. DemiDevimon attempted to trick Lillie into giving him her crest by trapping her with Flymon. But Meicoomon Digivolved to Meicrackmon to protect Lillie. One night, when Lillie and another Digidestined girl, Sora Takenouchi were sleeping, DemiDevimon attacked them by throwing a poisonous dart at the both of them which would kill them both. But their partner Digimon took the blow for them. Myotismon came and attacked the Digidestined, but Sora's partner Digimon, Biyomon Digivolved into her Ultimate form: Garudromon and took the kids to safety. After discovering the identity of the eighth child which was revealed to be none other than Tai's little 8-year-old sister, Kari Kamiya, Lillie and the others protected Kari and her partner Digimon, Gatomon from Myotismon who attempted to kill them. After returning back to the Digital World, Lillie and the others discovered that while they were away, a group of evil Digimon had caused the Digital World to become broken apart. Mimi discovered Chuumon who told her what happened whil they were away. Chuumon asked Lillie how she was doing and Lillie took Chuumon in her arms and nursed him back to health. When Piedmon attempted to kill Mimi and Lillie with a dart, Chuumon took the blow for them sacrificing himself to protect Mimi and Lillie, two girls whom he was in love with. Piximon came and helped the children get to safety also sacrificing himself. During the chase with Piedmon, Lillie was almost turned into a keychain, but Meicrackmon took the blow for her turning into a keychain herself. Lillie, Gabrielle, Katrese, Annie, Sam, Jenny, TK, and Kari attempted to escape from Piedmon who was chasing them. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to protect the children. But when Piedmon attacked Lillie, TK was angry and his hope for saving the Digital World helped Angemon to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon who saved Lillie at the last minute also trapping Piedmon for all eternity and turned everyone back into themselves again. In season 2, Lillie reunited with Meicoomon who had sent her a distress signal on her Digivice. In episode 3 of season 2, Meicoomon along with the gang's Pokemon and partner Digimon were attacked by Tyranomon under the orders of the Digimon Emperor who had ordered the Digimon to dispose of them. Lillie attempted to save Meicoomon, but the Digimon Emperor noticed her and sent one of the Tyranomon to harm her. Meicoomon grew so angry that she managed to briefly Digivolve to Meicrackmon and saved Lillie and the other creatures and they went to safety. In the Crest of Kindness, Lillie was one of the Digidestined who told Ken to stop harming Digimon and Pokemon and that they are living breathing creatures, when Ken turned back into himself, he lost his partner, Wormmon because of his abuse towards him. Lillie and Spike tried to comfort Ken because they felt bad for him when he was crying and Davis mentioned that Ken's parents were looking for him. Ken walked home in tears and Lillie along with Spike attempted to follow him. But Kari stopped Lillie by telling her that he would be fine. Like Davis, Lillie was one of the others who tried to convince the others to let Ken join the team. But it was Erika who told them to get over the fact they still thought Ken was evil and that he was truly sorry. Lillie showed she agreed with Erika. The others decied to trust Ken. When Arkueniemon and Mummymon created an evil Digimon named BlackWarGreymon who started to destroy destiny stones. In one episode, Lillie attempted to comfort BlackWarGreymon telling him she didn't think he was evil. But Arkuinemon ordered to BlackWarGreymon to kill Lillie, but Ken grabbed her and they managed to get out of the way of the blast. Meicoomon was angry and Digivolved to Meicrackmon and fought BlackWarGreymon, but she was unable to save the destiny stone.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Digidestined